Some mobile computing devices provide location-based services to a user. For example, a user may use a mobile computing device to report their location to a 9-1-1 emergency service in the event of an emergency. Further, the mobile computing device may use a navigation application to provide directions from the user's current location to a desired destination.
Some location determination methods require the use of real-time wireless data from a wireless network. An alternative method uses an on-board global positioning system receiver to acquire satellite data and provide a standalone position fix. Wireless network carriers sometimes prefer that the mobile computing device use real-time wireless data instead of a standalone position fix, to maximize network usage and, accordingly, revenue. However, there are scenarios where wireless service is not available, such as when the mobile device is deep in a canyon, on a cruise ship, in a foreign country, or when there is a network failure due to a temporary block or other cause, etc. The ability to obtain a position fix may nevertheless be useful in these scenarios.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing position fixes when real-time wireless data is unavailable. Further, there is a need for a system and method for providing a configurable location determination scheme which selectively allows standalone position fixes in accordance with wireless network carrier preferences. Further still, there is a need for a system and method for making use of a carrier's wireless network when wireless data is available, yet still allowing position fixes when the wireless data is unavailable.
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.